1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of communications. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an intuitive system, method and computer-readable medium for accessing customer support.
2. Background Information
Customers or users may contact communication providers under a variety of circumstances. When a new user wishes to order communication services from a provider, the user may contact the provider for such communication services of interest. When an existing customer wishes to order additional communication services of interest, inquire about existing communication services, or inquire about communication services ordered but not yet provided, the user must typically contact the provider.
Traditionally, when a customer or user purchases communication services, there is often some delay between when the user purchases these services and when such services are implemented. Such communication services may include cellular telephone services, landline telephone services, internet services and the like.
For example, when a user purchases landline or wireless telephone services from a service provider, there is often a delay between when a user registers for landline or wireless telephone services (and receives a telephone number), and when such telephone service is activated. Similarly, there is often a delay between when a user registers for internet (including VoIP, or Voice-over-Internet protocol, telephony) services (and receives a username and/or email address), and when internet service is activated. This delay is often referred to as a pending service order period.
When a new user with a pending service order needs to contact the service provider for pre-service customer care matters, the user may call a customer or user support phone number, or emails a customer support email address. Pending service orders may include a service order for wireless telephone, landline telephone, internet and the like. Customer care matters may include billing questions, scheduling matters, additional or changes to service, and the like.